


Whiplash

by Just_A_Carefree_Knave



Category: Oxventure (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Carefree_Knave/pseuds/Just_A_Carefree_Knave
Summary: It's hardly any secret that a certain pirate might be in to a little rough play, if the implied comments from both Corazon and Dob are anything to go by.
Relationships: Corazon de Ballena | Corazon de Leon/Dob
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Whiplash

**Author's Note:**

> God bless my beta readers (friends that I sorta kept nagging into reading this), even if all of them had no idea who the characters even were/are... Kudos and Comments will work wonders for my ego (; Author apologises for sub-par dialogue. There is a chance I may return to this chapter for editing.

Gripping the pirate’s bare behind in his strong half-orcish hands, Dob prepares to lay yet another lash to the very willing and very vocal Corazón de Ballena, who’s writhing in Dob's lap with each fleshy smack of the deerskin flogger, rutting shamelessly against the bard’s thighs as sultry moans were coerced from behind a face full of pillow.

After each lash has been delivered, Dob soothes the blossoming redness with his tongue, gliding the organ over patches of heat and pressing his lips to the burning flesh, or using the tassels of the flogger to caress its next target. Corazón had specifically asked for him to not cast Cure Wounds tonight, wanting to feel the effects throughout this fortuitous opportunity he'd been presented with, having finally managed to persuade his lover to accompany him this evening. All it took was a little Charisma and quite the amount of booze and before long, Dob had become quite susceptible to the swashbuckler’s wiles. 

A resounding thwack, chased punctually by a half scream half gasp, echoed through the room, enveloping the two men in a cocoon of solidarity, the rogue thrusting his hips into Dob's muscular thighs as though this friction alone would give him the release he dearly sought. His lover stubbornly refused to assist in that regard, instead reveling in the ecstacy brought on by having power over the usually assertive, now submissive rogue. 

"There you go," Dob informs the panting, trembling form of his partner, "twenty-five lashes, just as you asked." He sets the flogger down with the rest of Corazón’s modest collection of various floggers, paddles and riding crops. 

With a sigh of satisfaction, Corazón hoists his torso from the bed, turning to face Dob with lust blown pupils as he lounges rather regally on his side so as to keep his weight off of his newly acquired markings after manoeuvring himself from his lover's lap. A soft, expectant expression adorns the pirate's face as he lifts his upper leg, almost teasingly, to rest in a cocked position, offering Dob full view of a particular detail Corazón thought needs to be addressed quite imminently.

"Ah, uhm..." was all the taller man could stutter. Sure, he hadn't minded all that much about playing with Corazón's posterior since he'd been swatting at it in the manner lovers do when they’re flirting non verbally, but other than the occasional smooching session they partook in, nothing quite so intimate had been proposed during their still fairly new yet no less official relationship. Both had been too unsure during the earlier stages with regards to whom was comfortable with what, despite the near promiscuous interactions they’d had when they weren’t even together, Dob’s surprisingly surface level lewd nature seemingly more as a method of generating comedic moments. This was one of the reasons behind tonight's occasion, with Corazón wishing to indulge Dob in one of his kinks, hoping the result would be Dob growing more sexually confident around Corazón, perhaps fulfilling his own sexual desires with his lover’s help. Despite having very little qualms about abusing his own genitals, Dob had yet to return the favour in kind since the only violence he condoned was either against himself or the guild’s adversaries. And of course, on Corazón, with the rogue’s own supply of "thrashing sticks". 

After receiving a reassuring nod from Corazón - whose half lidded eyes had become clouded with lust and was moving his own hand to take Dob's wrist to slowly guiding it towards his groin - the bard hesitantly reaching forward and wrapping his hand into a loose fist over his lover's damningly erect cock, calloused fingers stroking the warm, solid flesh, earning him a low purr that drives his blood directly to Dob’s nether regions. As the bard grew more self-assured with his actions, he began pumping his fist with increasing tempo, combining this with strengthening his grip around the cock causing his lover to moan sinfully from deep within his throat. 

Spurred on by the effect he was having on his partner, Dob leans over to Corazón's exposed throat, using his teeth to latch onto different patches of skin, biting - but not enough to draw blood - and sucking until reddened bruises across his shoulders, over his broad chest and along his neck began to blossom amongst the inked tentacles of Corazón's tattoos, marking the pirate as his own. Chuckling softly to himself as he admired his handiwork, Dob shifts to take Corazón's left earlobe between his teeth, nibbling the soft tissue periodically, taking care to not completely drench the skin in saliva as the bard alternated between working on his counterpart's earlobe and the juncture where neck meets shoulder.

A rough hand that could only belong to a certain rogue half-cut with pleasure roots itself into Dob’s thick hair, fingernails scraping against his scalp sending little electric tingles down his spine as Dob releases the shorter man’s trap muscles to instead lock lips, using his free hand to angle Corazón’s head for easier access, muffling most of the erotic sounds emitting from the usually vulgar mouth. When the swashbuckler returns the kiss with equal enthusiasm, Dob swipes his tongue over Corazón's bottom lip, poking it slightly into his mouth hoping his invitation to deepen the kiss would be accepted, should the rogue allow him.

Amused by his partner's shy attempt at dominating his maw, Corazón obliged by pressing his own tongue into Dob's orifice, flicking it over the tips of Dob's tiny half-orc tusks - which weren't as sharp as he initially thought. Corazón continues to wrestle for ownership in an intricate ballet of tongues until he eventually relinquishes control, submitting to having the half-orc's tongue roam freely and inspect every crevice of his maw, lips feverishly moving against each other until the need for oxygen broke the two apart, Corazón ending the kiss with a playful bite tugging on Dob's bottom lip - a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths. They rest their foreheads against each other, breaths coming out laboured. Excited. The scent of Corazón's arousal and sweat permeates Dob's senses, oddly enough he's not put off by this, instead locking such aromas into his memory along with each noise that accompanies them. 

It isn’t long before Dob can sense his lover is close to climaxing, if the near desperation of Corazón’s cries and attempts to bring their naked bodies closer together was anything to go by. This was when Dob decides he wants to try out a method of duel masturbation he had in mind, so with little hesitation and without asking what his rogue would make of this, he takes his own dick into the same palm holding Corazón’s after releasing the other's cock to spit a generous glob of saliva into his palm accompanying the already copious amounts of precum there for a more slick handjob, squeezing the two phalluses against each other. Unsurprisingly taken aback by Dob's show of rapidly advancing confidence, Corazón gives the taller of the pair a questioning grunt, mind still relatively lost to the foggy haze of his own pleasure, until a quick succession of wrist flicks brings the swashbuckler's attention back to his current treatment. 

Unable to withstand any more of this teasing, Corazón begins to whimper, "Please! Please, Dob, I can't - I can't take it! Dob, faster, please! I'm so close - I'm going to -" Corazón cuts himself off with a strangled scream, calling out Dob's name as ribbons of hot cum shoot out over the bard's fist, thighs quivering from the onslaught of released tension that had been building within his gut. Dob surges forward to claim the rogue's mouth for a second time, sealing his lips over Corazón's in a searing kiss and shoving his tongue past his partner's teeth, determined to show the shorter man what a capable lover he could be whilst milking the last of Corazón's orgasm out of him. 

Shuffling backwards slightly to allow himself a little more room, Dob continues to jerk himself off now that he's become painfully erect, giving Corazón some time to recover from his recent orgasm before they continue with the rest of the activities they'd planned. Not wishing to keep the kinky pirate waiting any longer, Dob wasted no time in quickly chasing his own release, stroking himself until the tight, coiled sensation deep in his gut has been alleviated, sucking the sticky seed from his fingers, punctuated by a wet popping sound as each finger was licked clean, not caring about the salty taste it left on his tongue. Grunting and gasping for breath as a rather sweaty Corazón gave a demanding whine, Dob directed his attention back to his partner, having already decided which of the toys he’d be using next.

Selecting a riding crop with a moderately sized popper and drinking in the sight his lover made, muscles spasming from euphoria just for him, Dob rolled the pirate over onto his front once more, taking his sweet time to stroke a hand across bare bum cheeks, kneading each one before delivering a hearty spank at the intensity Corazón preferred, watching as the flesh jiggled and deepened to a warm red in the shape of a handprint, but not enough to badly hurt his poor pirate.

Hooking an arm under the rogue's hips, Dob hefts Corazón's arse into the air, arranging his legs so they were spread enough to keep the swashbuckler's balance, feeling surprisingly eager to advance in this sensation play. Dob starts off lightly running the popper over the backs of Corazón's thighs, the two of them having agreed on moving onto his upper legs after working on his buttocks. Although the human was more into impact play than tickling, that didn't stop Dob toying with him, using a second flogger he'd reached for to run the ends of the fronds over Corazón's back, bum and inner thighs, watching with delight as his partner tried to squirm away from the tickling sensation and letting out thinly veiled giggles. They'd already done something similar at the start of the evening, with Dob wanting Corazón to gradually build up the higher intensity play as well as making sure Dob had ample time to practice carrying out Corazón's kinks. 

When he was satisfied with the amount of light tickling torture he’d put his partner through, Dob began the first series of whipping motions whilst maintaining a steady rhythm on the backs of Corazón’s thighs at a low intensity, with the pirate preferring the warmth that came with pain as opposed to the sting. Dob’s inexperience with the kink also kept him from using any toy too powerful or too difficult to aim. 

“Let me know when you’re ready to turn up the heat, my love.” Dob whispered into Corazón’s right ear, flicking his tongue over the outer shell and taking the earlobe between his teeth to tug on it as gently as his half-orc tusks allowed. Only a groan of longing answered his statement, as Corazón tuned to face the bard, pupils blown wide with lust. 

A needy whine tumbles unpermitted from the rogue's throat, until a semi-coherent sentence reaches Dob’s ears; “I - I want you, Dob. I want to feel you inside me. Please, I can’t stop fantasising about the day you’ll finally take me. Make me yours!” 

Dob’s eyes darken with desire as his Adam's apple bounces when he gulps down excess saliva despite his mouth suddenly feeling very dry, until doubt and anxiety starts to eat away at him. What if he disappoints his lover? Would Corazón love him less if he wasn’t up for it? Dob wasn’t particularly in the mood for actual intercourse, only having initially agreed to partake in spanking and flogging his human. “Not tonight Corazón, I’m sorry but I’m not really in the mood.” Dob admits to his partner, not wishing to drag out this conversation any longer than necessary.

Eyebrows knitting together in confusion, the pirate arranged himself into a kneeling position, ignoring the dull stinging sensations still playing up and down his thighs, turning to rest his hands over Dob’s flushed shoulders, gently massaging the tension out of his partner's muscles. Tilting his head a fraction to the side, Corazón assures the half-orc “I don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything you aren't down for. I'll understand if you choose to refuse something that would make you feel uncomfortable or vulnerable.” 

Continuing to soothe his partner, Corazón ads; “Perhaps, if you’d be willing, we could pick up where we left off at a later date? Please don’t feel pressured to change your mind at the expense of your own comfort.” When the bard appears to remain conflicted, the shorter man hurriedly resumes; “Would you prefer wrapping this up and cuddling for the rest of the night instead? Or are you okay for a bit longer?” Corazón offers, keeping his proposal open and vague in hopes it doesn’t come across as manipulative. 

Dob chews on his bottom lip and fidgets with the riding crop he’s still holding, contemplating what answer he’d give. On one hand, he could attempt to dispel the slightly awkward atmosphere that had surfaced by packing all of Corazón's sex toys away and cuddling his pirate until they both succumbed to sleep. Or, and Dob was more in favour of this option, he could indulge his mounting curiosity, the abrupt interruption to their evening leaving the half-orc feeling unfulfilled. Drawing in several deep, calming breaths, the taller of the two lifts his face to look Corazón in the eye. 

"I'm fine with using your sex toys on you, I can continue as we are as long as you're okay to go on. I don't want to hurt you more than what you're willing to tolerate." Dob states firmly. Pleased with his own progress during this new sexual lifestyle he'd been introduced to, Dob needs to satiate his inquisitive side, not to mention he was rather enjoying consensually dominating the petulant pirate he'd agreed to date.

True to his word, Corazón nods his head in understanding, with what almost sounds like a quiet sigh of relief? He was secretly glad they didn't have to prematurely kill the mood, he was really getting into the swing of things since Dob was proving to be a quick learner, picking up the correct techniques for each toy after Corazón had coached his lover, making him practice on pillows with all of his toys first, just to get the feel of the motions as a form of foreplay. 

Sealing the deal with a peck on the lips, Corazón slips off the bed and crosses his Captain's quarters towards a wall where he'd already set up some of the 50 feet of hempen rope through a series of sturdy metal rings. Motioning for Dob to join him and tie his wrists above his head into preconstructed loops using various sailor’s knots - more for something to grasp as opposed to restraining - and making out with the bard as he did so, the swashbuckler faced away from the wall waiting for Dob to collect himself before putting the riding crop Corazón so enjoyed back to use. Sensing the bard balance himself by bracing a hand on his shoulder, Corazón closes his eyes as he prepares himself for Dob to resume his ministrations, picking up on heavy breathing in the direction of his half-orc; either from nerves or arousal, Corazón isn't sure which. Heart racing in anticipation, he feels the popper from the riding crop trail slowly from an inner thigh to his navel, tracing patterns onto his skin in the process. 

The first sting against his stomach has Corazón whimpering quietly, instinctively attempting to curl in on himself away from the pain, until Dob continues to deliver a steady series of impacts spaced out over his abdominals, creeping closer to sending the popper across his hips. The half-orc was near enough relentless - only breaking the pattern every so often to resume stroking the popper, the backs of his fingers or his tongue again over the marks left behind.

Wracked with sobs of pure bliss and with hot tears streaming down his face, Corazón takes each and every one of the stinging smacks from the riding crop until his abdomen is burning beautifully, tossing his head from side to side and gyrating his hips for lack of any other outlet. His cries are soon swallowed by Dob's swollen lips over his - chest heaving from exertion and pressed up against his own, warmth radiating from them both but not uncomfortably. The intensity of everything happening in the span of a few short minutes reduces Corazón's knees to jelly, his only hopes of remaining upright are the rope loops he desperately clings to which have already begun to dig into his wrists, except the overly stimulated pirate hardly takes note of this.

Corazón is vaguely aware of a hand snaking over his flushed torso slick with sweat towards his pectorals, massaging the skin on its journey to seek out Corazón's hardened pink nipples, pinching the sensitive and tender buds between finger and thumb eliciting hoarse groans from the shorter male. A second hand trails up one of the pirate's sculpted arms with teasingly light strokes before interlacing their fingers together, still engaged in a steamy make out session. Corazón guesses his partner is bringing the night to a close, aiding the rogue in cooling down from their play as questing fingers send delicious shivers throughout his body. 

Tender caresses from curious phalanges trace absentminded patterns onto Corazón’s skin, as Dob explores every inch of his partners body he can reach in ways to draw telltale inhalations from the swashbuckler. He can feel his lover’s gaze upon him through hooded eyes, silently begging for more as the scent of arousal grows stronger and stronger sending blood once again coursing through his veins towards his neglected hard-on, a warmth that may need to wait before being tended to curls low in his belly. Bringing both hands to the sides of Corazón’s face, the taller of the pair uses the backs of his fingers to graze his counterpart’s jawline from ears to chin, repeating the soothing motion back and forth half a dozen times until resuming trailing up the undersides Corazón’s arms at an infuriating yet sensually gradual pace. Locating his targets, Dob guides his lover's hands from their bindings, keeping hold of the wrists to pull them towards his chest, placing the palms over his exposed skin. 

Dob's gaze lingers on the pirate's own, lost to the world around him as his focus falls solely on the gorgeous man in front of him. How he'd managed to snag such a mouth watering specimen was beyond him. Sly eyes directed their attention towards the relatively messy queen size bed, silently conveying their intention through pointed glances and smug grins. 

Catching onto what the bard had in mind, Corazón steps away from his partner to turn in the direction of their destination, palms remaining glued to Dob's toned chest until they slip down to grasp at his counterpart's forearms, leading the taller of the pair along with him as Corazón continued to backpedal, calves eventually coming into contact with the soft fabric of his bed sheets. Corazón allows himself to collapse onto the surface, only to yank his lover down on top of him, legs slipping between Dob's in an attempt to catch the half-orc off balance.

"Corazón, oh Corazón" Dob chuckles, following his human currently scuttling up towards the headboard on his butt. As Corazón comes to a stop settling himself against the pillows, Dob pulls him into a heated kiss that is all tongues and teeth by this point and louder than it has any right to be, hungrily moving his lips against his partner's as though he's been starved for affection, as though the only person in the world to make him feel complete is the saucy swashbuckler beneath him. Dob is certain Corazón feels the same way about him, even if his counterpart has yet to vocalise such speculations blatantly. 

At some point during their steamy face sucking, both have managed to manoeuvre themselves under the covers, reclining on their sides - almost mirroring when Dob had brought dual masturbation into play. Limbs intertwine with each other, enforcing as much physical contact as possible, anchoring one another in subconscious assurance as they bask in each other's comforting presence. 

Hair plastered to the back of his neck, Corazón inwardly groans as he comes to the conclusion he and Dob are in dire need of a bath, but his bones are too heavy and he's just so warm… cleaning himself up can wait until morning. Satiated from the night’s moderately high adrenaline activities, Corazón snuggles further down under the feather duvet with the intention of drifting off into deep sleep. 

Less than fifteen minutes later finds an exhausted pirate cuddling up with a half-orc still reeling from the night of activity they'd taken part in. Now with the human fast asleep, Dob is able to administer some self care upon his aching dick, the tip weeping profusely as veins of precum leak down his shaft, glistening in the candlelight Dob knows he'll have to extinguish before hitting the hay himself. For the second time that night, the taller man wraps his fingers over his throbbing member, immediately going in for faster pumps so he could wrap this up nice and quick. 

With the phantom of a sigh on his lips, the half-orc wastes little time beating himself off, thumb rubbing over his slit whilst thoughts of how delectable his lover had looked tonight thronged through Dob's mind. Replaying all the events that had transpired, Dob takes different options into consideration, exploring the different outcomes and scenarios their evening could've had. Perhaps he should’ve taken up on Corazón’s offer of The Devil’s Tango - presumably, the rogue had had enough practice for the both of them. 

Dispelling such mood dampening thoughts, the half-orc casts his mind back to earlier times, where he and his love for Corazón grew stronger, never ceasing to dwindle nor diminish, feather light touches ghosting over glistening skin. Stolen kisses when neither thought the other members of Oxventure were watching. Of course, all of their merry band of Charismatic Cheat Friends knew now that Dob and Corazón were lovers. 

Digits curl tighter around the weeping member as shallow pants are pulled from Dob's figure, teeth gritting together to prevent waking up his slumbering partner, Dob tugs thrice more before he cums, a breathy groan leaving his parted lips just quiet enough to not be detected by the figure beside him. 

Grabbing a handkerchief from the bedside cabinet to clean himself up a little, Dob makes his way over to the various oil lamps decorating Corazón's quarters to snuff them out. The only fires allowed to burn are the ones of passion. 

In the soft, ethereal glow of the moonlight, Dob’s Dark Vision kicks in making it easier for him to cautiously tread back towards his and Corazón’s little love nest (as he calls it) whereupon he finds Corazón had turned to face the opposite direction, perhaps subconsciously seeking out Dob’s absent warmth. 

Unable to suppress a low huff of endearment, the bard slinks his way onto the bed, breath hitching and wincing slightly as the mattress dips, fearful the movement has roused the spent pirate. Seconds tick away the time, filled only by steady breathing. Dob releases the breath he doesn’t recall holding as he crawls the rest of his way under the covers, scooting closer to Corazón’s back and sneaking a hand over the rogue’s waist to spoon from him from behind. 

As the tendrils of sleep claimed their hold over him, Dob whispered into the cooling night air beside the shell of the human's ear, "I love you." 

A nondescript grunt from the back of Corazón's throat answered the half-orc's declaration. Dob buried his nose into the crook of his lover's neck, inhaling the rogue's distinct aroma as he at last gave in to the embrace of sleep.


End file.
